Of Love and Death
by sauriemilia
Summary: People say you are born, you grow up, and then you die. There's nothing more certain than our impending demise, but what if there was a love so strong that it found a way to cheat even death? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this new story. My new adventure. Ive been toying with this story line for quite a while and its on a topic that Im passionate about. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks Chelle for beta-ing this and congrats on your reviews and alerts on both CTM and PYLM they are both amazing. So, here it goes. **

* * *

The old lady's body lay frail on the bed. The comforter molded around her like a cocoon protecting her from the outside world. It was dark in the candle lit room, the glow of the fire casted shadows on the walls that only added to the gloom of the night. The wind rushed in, making the curtains twirl around and the breeze of the ocean filled the room and merged with the spirits of the past. The moon had never shone so bright in the sky; it was full and a mesmerizing white.

The elderly woman shivered on the bed and let out a groan that alerted the young woman sitting on the couch beside her. She opened her eyes and fixed them on her grandmother's body on the bed. She looked so small, so tired. How could someone so full of life and love end up like this? Elena sat up and rubbed her warm chocolate brown eyes with her fists, she saw her grandma shiver again and stood up to go close the window.

The flowing curtain caressed her face and the fresh sent of the sea made her step out in the balcony. The view never ceased to amaze her. The violent crashing of the waves against the rocks and the shadow of the light house stood like a ghost in the distance. "The ocean is like love, Elena," she remembered her grandmother's words. She wouldn't know, she had never been in love, nothing compared to the tempests of the ocean anyway.

Elena had been in and out of relationships, but never took it too far. "You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince, Elena." Her grandma's voice kept ringing in her mind. Granny Louise had even put a tally count on the back of her dresser door for boys Elena and her cousin Jenna had kissed. Every time they kissed a boy they were required by granny's law to immediately inform her so that she could add a tally to the count. So far Jenna was kicking her ass, not only because she was six years older, but when she was Elena's age she already doubled the count.

She just couldn't bring herself to give her body without giving her heart and she hadn't found someone she wanted to give her heart to. She inhaled the tiny drops of ocean and felt them swirl down her throat and in her heart. Her pulse sped up, her breathing became erratic. She closed her eyes and felt her whole body igniting; goose bumps covered her olive skin. She inhaled again, but the crisp scent of the ocean was mixed with a musky masculine scent. Elena felt a shiver travel up her spine, through the contour of her neck line, and in the shell of her ear.

"I'm waiting for you," she heard a deep velvety voice whisper in her ear. Her heart took off like a hummingbird's wings and she felt herself fading away.

"Elena," another voice brought her back to reality. Elena snapped her eyes open and turned back to see her grandmother's eyes open, her heart still hammering in her chest.

"Sweetheart, please close the window and come back inside, you are going to catch a cold," Louise's voice sounded hoarse and forced. Elena faked a tiny smile and nodded, quickly closing the balcony doors. She walked back inside the room and settled on her previous place on the couch.

"Are you okay, honey?" Louise asked. "You seem flustered," she went on.

"Yes, I'm fine. Probably the crispness of the air, that's it," Elena answered in the most reassuring voice she could.

"Elena, I've know you for 21 years, you can't lie to me," Louise smiled her way and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"It's nothing really, I'm just tired from the trip, Grandma, and the semester just ended. I haven't really had time to rest," she answered.

"Yet here you are, taking on the burden of your sick grandmother," Louise replied.

"Get something in that head of yours, Louise Lucia Gilbert, you will never be a burden to me." Elena took her grandmother's hand in hers as she said the words.

They both smiled at each other and Elena fixed the comforter to tuck her grandmother further in.

"I haven't heard my full name in such a long time, sweetie. It reminded me of something. Go to the dresser and open the second drawer to the left," Louise instructed.

"Grandma, maybe we can do this in the morning. You should go back to sleep," Elena said.

"No. I can't sleep now, go do what I told you," Louise said.

Elena reluctantly left the comfort of the couch and slowly walked to the dresser. She opened the doors, stopping for a minute to look at the "frog count", and slid the second drawer to the right open. She always loved snooping in her grandmother's things, everything seemed so precious and beautiful but that drawer was off limits and neither Jenna nor she ever went against their grandmother's wishes.

"At the back, Elena, there's a tin box. Bring it to me," Louise shifted her weight on the bed as she spoke.

Elena moved a few things around in the drawer before taking the box in her hands. She slid the drawer shut and closed the dresser doors before going back to the couch. She sat down, opened the box and handed it to her grandmother. Louise rummaged through the contents of the box until she took what seemed to be an old photograph in her hands. She looked at it before turning her gaze to Elena and then back to the photograph.

"Have I ever told you how I got my name, Elena?" Louise asked.

"Yes, Great-grandma's name was Louise, and Lucia was Great-grandpa´s sister right? Lucia Sommers," Elena answered matter of factly.

"Sommers was her name before she got married." Louise started drifting off to sleep.

"You never told me she was married, you just mentioned she died tragically and very young." Elena was suddenly interested in her family history.

"Yes she was newly married when tragedy found her." Louise's voice sounded more distant by the moment.

"So what was her name then?" Elena pushed.

"Salvatore, her married name was Lucia Salvatore," Louise answered with a yawn and closed her eyes. Elena could tell by her even breathing she was already asleep, so she took the box from her lap and the photograph from her grandmother's hands. The back of the picture read "Lucia. 1922". Elena turned the piece of paper around slowly; she had heard stories of her relative but had never seen a picture of her. Her eyes opened wide and she sucked a breath in when she fixed her stare in the image before her. Her hair was beautifully done in the wavy fashion of the year, her chin rested on her hand and she was smiling. That wasn't what caught her attention though; staring right back at her from the picture was not only the image of a long lost relative, but her own reflection.

Elena gasped as she took in what her eyes were seeing, her own eyes, her nose, and her lips, in the face of someone that died so many years ago. She had heard about relatives that looked alike, but this was haunting. They were identical. Unsure of what to do with her new discovery, Elena took the picture and put it back into the box before closing it and returning it to its spot in the drawer.

She kissed her grandmother's forehead before walking out of the room quietly and closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall to her room and put on her comfy PJ's before sitting down in front of the mirror to brush her hair. She closed her eyes and the same rich voice from before echoed in her ears, "I'm waiting for you."

* * *

_"You know, Lucia, one of these days I'm going to get tired of chasing you and fix my eyes on someone more willing to receive my attentions." The blue eyes on the man were fixed on the second story window and the waves of the ocean served as background music to his monologue._

_He was looking up at the window that harbored and guarded the dreams of the woman who had stolen his heart from the second he had set his eyes on her. The curtain was waving with the wind and he was expecting for her to show her face or throw something at him like had become her habit._

_He heard footsteps behind him, but kept looking forward for he knew exactly who that was. Her soft hands caressed his back and moved to rest on the top of his eyes and he felt her breathing on the back of his neck._

_She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I don't know why you chase me Amato, you caught me the first day I met you."_

_She planted a sweet kiss on his ear and he slowly turned around. When they were face to face, the azure shade of his eyes crashing in the chocolate brown of hers, there was no one else in the world. Everything faded in the background, the world turned aided by the beating of their hearts. He closed the distance remaining between them and took possession of her lips with his. Never had two bodies molded so perfectly against one another; never had two hearts burned in the same consuming fire to find rebirth in a kiss. She ran her fingers through his raven black hair and he circled her with his arms, locking her in their embrace._

_They parted when the sun started to set in the horizon, the birds flew above them running for shelter, for there was a storm coming. Lucia took Amato's hand in hers and ran toward (no 's') the house as the raindrops started falling from the sky. They went in through the back door; Amato had memorized this path for he had been sneaking in to see her for the past couple of months. They walked hand in hand already soaked from the storm. She was dragging him through the corridor and he whipped her back in his arms claiming her lips again. He tangled his fingers in her hair while she cradled his face in her hands, their tongues battling for dominance._

_"Jonathan?" he said._

_"He's in New York for business again, and I gave the maids the day off. It's just the two of us," she moaned against his mouth. He smirked as a response as he ran his hands down her back. He rested them on her lower back and locked his eyes with hers. When he saw no hesitation, he ran his hands further down to cup her behind and pulled her flush against his body. She could feel his hardness through his dress pants and moaned at the contact. Amato moved them to the wall and pushed Lucia against it while still devouring her mouth. She locked her hands behind his neck as he caressed her outer thighs up and down causing her skirt to rise. He took the opportunity to slide his hands under the skirt and push it further up until it was scrunched around her waist. He twisted his fingers around the sides of her underwear and slid it down her legs. When they reached her knees, she stepped out of them leaving them forgotten on the floor. Amato took hold of Lucia's thighs again, used his strength to pick her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. She let go of his neck to free him from his pants and his already powerful erection sprung free. She used his shoulders as support to push herself up and down again and he slid inside her folds like a knife through hot butter. They both gasped at the contact and he pushed her harder against the wall as he slid in and out of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his mouth back to hers._

_"God, remind me to thank your brother for his constant business trips," he said as he pushed harder and deeper into her. She moaned and licked the shell of his ear._

_"He's trying to find me a husband, too, that is why he's been gone so frequently," she bit his ear lobe and chewed on it tenderly._

_"That is not funny, Lucia," he groaned and thrusted violently into her core._

_"I'm not joking, you have to stake your claim fast or he's giving me to someone else. Mmm God, slow down. Too hard," she moaned._

_Amato slowed his pace and took her chin between his thumb and index finger to turn her head to face him._

_"You are mine, there is no need to stake my claim." He pushed deeper inside her and she screamed his name._

_"There's my claim," he said and he pushed himself inside her once… twice… before he came undone and her shivering walls milked him dry._

_He saw the stars shinning in her eyes and felt like the luckiest man in the world when she smiled at him and said, "I love you."_

Damon jumped to sit up on the bed. He was shaking and sweat covered his entire body. He ran his hand through his jet black hair and lifted the sheet to look at his center region and groaned.

"Not again," he said. He was a grown man; he wasn't supposed to have things like this happen to him. Yet the dreams were becoming more vivid every night and he was having a hard time focusing on work rather than on the brown eyed girl that had been haunting his unconscious. This time it was against a wall, the night before had been a four poster bed with a white gossamer canopy covering it. Two nights ago, they were going at it on the beach. His inner thighs and cock were completely covered in his sticky seed. He left the bed to go to the bathroom and clean himself up. The woman wasn't even real and she made him cum harder than anyone he had been with. Speaking of which, he turned his head to look at the redhead sprawled in his bed and hoped he hadn't been making noises in his sleep. She was alright, they had met at a bar the night before and she was smart, funny, and insanely hot, but he couldn't help himself but he couldn't help comparing her to the lady in his dreams. Her beautiful brown eyes fixed on his, the way those three words rolled of her lips. Damon Salvatore wasn't a romantic crooner like his brother, but it was heartwarming none the less to hear those words, even in a dream. He made his way to the bathroom and was a real mess so he just took his boxers off, threw them in the hamper and started the water in the shower.

Maybe a nice cold shower was what he needed. He was finally taking a break from work and going to spend a few weeks at his family's estate. His law firm was getting more clients everyday, but he trusted his partner Alaric Saltzman with his life, so a vacation wasn't going to hurt them. Being near the ocean always soothed him. His bags were already packed and he showered and got dressed fast to avoid the woman in his bed. He left some money on the night stand for her to take a cab home. He took his suitcase and walked out of his flat. He got his things in his car and drove away to a very much deserved vacation. Damon drove for a few hours stopping only for gas and it was at one of those stops that his phone rang.

"What?" he answered in an annoyed tone.

"Are you on your way? I can't take them on my own, Damon, you better be on your way," his brother panicked on the other side of the line.

"Relax, Stefan, I'm on my way. You are such a drama queen," Damon answered while taking the gas pump hose and plugging it into his car.

"If you get here they will torture you with their 'why didn't you bring someone?' talk and they will back off from Caroline. I swear if she speaks to me again after today, I'm never letting her go," Stefan responded in a hushed tone.

"You are so whipped, brother, and fret not, I'm only forty five minutes away, but who knows, a blonde could walk by…" Damon trailed off.

"Damon, I swear…" Stefan started only to be interrupted by his brother.

"What was that, Stef? Sorry, I didn't hear you, you're breaking away," Damon rubbed his gum wrapper to the speaker of the phone and disconnected the call. After paying for the gas, he got back in his car and hit the road again.

Damon was closer to his brother than anyone else and he was genuinely happy that he had found someone he wanted to share his life with. However, he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy, not because Stefan was getting engaged, God no, he had dodged that bullet for years, but because now he had someone else that was closer to him than he was.

He was possessive like that. His mother always said he was too territorial for his own good and that the woman he chose would have a hard time dealing with his intense emotions. He smiled at the thought of his mother. She was the woman of his life, he wasn't ashamed of that. Yes, Damon Salvatore was a momma's boy. It killed him not to be able to spend more time with her, but with the depth he loved his mother, he hated his father and spending more time with Giuseppe was not on the top of his list.

Their feud started sometime around when he started to walk and his father wanted him to play with a toy train and he said no. Ever since that moment they had made a sport out of antagonizing each other. It was exhausting, but that was the only relationship he had with his father, they didn't know any other way. Stefan, being the golden boy, had always tried to smooth things over between them, but with no success.

He could hear him so clearly, "Damon, you are almost thirty years old, when are you going to find a woman from a nice family and settle down?" Guiseppe's ever constant nagging came to his mind. At least now that Stefan was proposing to his girlfriend, the race to produce an heir for his father had fallen off his shoulders.

He pushed the gas pedal deeper and the engine roared to life. He blasted the volume on the stereo and singing along to Guns and Roses, he let go of his concerns for a while.

Damon pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore mansion and parked his car behind his father's Rolls Royce. Tom, his mother's driver was sitting on the grand stone staircase that leaded up the main house.

* * *

Damon got out of the car and threw the keys in Tom's direction, he caught them without a problem and greeted him.

"Welcome back, sir, it's nice to see you again," Tom said with a smile on his face.

"Thomas, cut the bullshit, how's the game going?" Damon walked up the first steps and Tom stood up to shake his hand.

"Yankees are up by three, D," the older man smiled and waved as Damon ran up the stairs and opened the front door of the house.

He opened the door and the familiar coldness of the marble hit him immediately. His steps echoed across the hall and he almost thought he was lucky enough to have walked into an empty house. But as soon as the feeling came it faded because a pissed looking Stefan walked in the parlor.

"Where the hell have you been? You said forty five minutes and it's been 2 hours, Damon." Stefan pulled on his brother's arm to lead him in the living room.

"Twins," Damon answered.

"What? Seriously?" an angered Stefan asked.

"Maybe," Damon smirked and followed his brother inside the spacious room.

Stefan moved to sit next to a frightened looking Caroline. An older woman with raven black hair and impossibly blue eyes stood from the elegant armchair and opened her arms.

"My boy," Arianna greeted her son and took him in her arms.

"Nice to see you, Mom," Damon answered pulling her in a strong embrace. He kissed the top of her head and let her go to fix his stare to the man beside her.

"Father," he said coldy.

"Damon, you have come alone again I see," Guiseppe said without bothering to leave his seat.

"Well of course, I wouldn't dream of sharing you with anyone else, Pops," Damon retorted and Stefan hushed a giggling Caroline.

Arianna intervened quickly, like every time things started to get tense between her husband and her son, which was every single time Damon came to visit.

"Louise Gilbert is terribly ill, the doctors have given up hope. One of her granddaughters is here taking care of her, the poor thing. Maybe we should go tomorrow, Caroline, and keep them company for a while." Arianna was the queen of the subtle transition, especially when it came to avoiding fights.

"Of course, Mrs. Salvatore, I would love to go with you," Caroline answered.

"Elena is coming here today anyway; I asked her to bring some of the Gilbert and Sommers heirlooms for the exhibit," Arianna continued.

"I'm sure Caroline would like someone her own age to spend time with, Stefan, maybe we could arrange for Tom to take them somewhere, or Damon, you two and Elena could go out and do whatever it is young people do these days," Damon smiled at the comment and Stefan threw a disapproving look his way.

"I would love to, Mom. I wonder if this Elena takes the good looks of the Gilberts," Damon answered, Katherine Gilbert had been his go-to toy every summer since he was fifteen.

"Don't even go there, Damon Salvatore. Elena is a good girl and she takes after the Sommers anyway. Louise says she's the spitting image of Lucia." Arianna knew her son too well and she wasn't going to risk straining the family's relationship with the Gilberts.

"Who the hell is Lucia?" Damon asked.

"She was your great uncle Amato's wife, she died so young." Arianna lost her gaze and turned to look at her husband.

"And Amato was a fool that couldn't handle things like a real man and put a bullet to his temple when his wife died," Guiseppe said dismissively.

"So a Sommers was married to a Salvatore?" Caroline asked trying to keep up on the local family histories.

"Yes, they never had children though, so we are still hanging on hope of our families merging one day," Arianna said.

"Which brings us back to, how hot is this Elena?" Damon joked but his mother didn't laugh.

"I mean it, Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, stay away from Elena," Arianna scolded her son.

Caroline and Stefan we're laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them when they heard the door bell. One of the maids passed through the door and stood in front of the family.

"A Miss Gilbert is here for you, ma'am," the maid said.

"Sure, Maddie, send her in," she answered and the maid left the living room.

Elena was waiting in the entrance hall of the Salvatore home. Of course her grandparents' place was big, but nothing compared to this palace. She followed the maid inside and as she was gazing and mesmerized with the paintings she tripped on the laces of her Converse and dropped one of the boxes she was carrying.

All the eyes of the people in the living room drifted to the hall where a loud thud was heard. Damon frowned and stood up to see what had happened. He walked out to the hallway and saw a mass of brown locks covering the face of the girl crouched on the floor picking up old photographs.

He moved forward to help her and kneeled down beside her.

Elena felt someone looking at her and move to kneel beside her, she breathed in the scent and was immediately lost in its decadence.

"We're waiting for you," the velvety low voice said. Elena felt a shiver travel through her entire being at the sound of the familiar voice. She raised her head to look at the man in the eyes.

Damon saw the girl lift her head and he met her brown warm orbes with his ice blue ones. His mind traveled to his dreams the previous nights and he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"I'll be damned," was all he managed to say.

* * *

**OK so here it is, any questions, concerns or just to say hi you can DM me or follow me on Twitter sauriemilia. If you liked this please tell it to the review button =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There! Heres the new chap of this adventure. Im sorry it took so long but my muse has the attention span of a goldfish. Thanks Chelle for the amazing beta wok on this chap!**

* * *

Elena stayed crouched on the floor as if she was being held in place by the cobalt eyes staring back at her. She breathed in and could feel the fury of the ocean traveling through her body. _How can a man's scent do this?_ she wondered. Every pore was aware of him, they welcomed him. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She hesitated a second before she placed her hand in his. The tip of her index finger grazed his palm followed slowly by the rest of her fingers. She saw how the skin of his forearm erupted in goose bumps and followed them with her gaze until she met his eyes again. She was afraid to stand up because she wasn't sure her legs were going to hold her. With a supernatural effort, she pulled herself up aided by him. Her hand lingered in his causing bolts of electricity to run through her entire being. Their eyes fixed on each other and their senses clicked like the pieces of a puzzle coming together as everything around them faded away.

_Gasping. Panting. Moaning. Skin sliding against skin. Sweat covered foreheads meeting before a kiss. The sky in his eyes meets the earth in hers, and they come undone together as they whisper each other's name. _

"Damon," Arianna called her son's name as she walked in the hallway, breaking the couple out of their trance. Both Damon and Elena let go of each other's hand and turned to look at the woman calling, blinking away what happened before.

Elena felt her heart jack hammering in her chest; every nerve was on full alert. She turned to look at Damon, he had tiny droplets of sweat covering his forehead and his impossibly blue eyes were darkened in a dangerous shade of midnight. She then turned her gaze to the woman walking their way.

"Mrs. Salvatore, How are you? How nice to see you again," she said with all the nonchalance she could manage as if she didn't just feel like her body caught fire.

"I'm well, Elena, thank you. I see you've met Damon, my son," Arianna answered, turning to look at a still dumbfounded Damon.

"Umm, nice to meet you. Damon Salvatore." He extended his hand to her, every trace of discomfort gone. Instead of uncertainty, an arrogant smirk was plastered on his face. Elena felt like slapping it out of place. She placed her hand back in his, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle peck on her knuckles.

"Elena Gilbert," she said simply, ignoring the sensation his lips brought to her skin. She tried hard to focus on something else, like the woman waiting for her to snap back to earth. So she quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"So, Elena, why don't you give that box to Damon and come in and meet the rest of the family?" Arianna said, taking the box from her hand and giving it to Damon. She tugged on Elena's upper arm and guided her to the living room.

Just as she was passing Damon's side he leaned in and whispered, "Your laces are untied, careful you might fall down." When she met his eyes, he winked.

_The idiot actually winked, who does that? _she thought. Elena had never felt such a strong combination of aggravation and lust towards someone. She thought for a moment that he felt it too, that he might have seen it too, but his attitude proved otherwise. She quickly bent over to tie her laces and followed Mrs. Salvatore's lead to the living room. She walked in the room and gasped at the splendor. This house was a real palace. Walking behind Mrs. Salvatore, Elena looked around to see a couple holding hands sitting on the couch and a man with a deep frown on an armchair.

"Sweetheart, this is my husband Giuseppe." Elena extended her hand and he reluctantly took it in his for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Elena said and he responded with a nod. A tiny smile crept in Elena's lips as she thought, _Asshole, I see it runs in the family. _

"And this is my son, Stefan and his lovely girlfriend, Caroline." The bubbly blonde gave Elena a quick hug. She looked so relieved, well of course after spending less than two minutes with the gargoyle across from them, she would be too. Stefan gave her a handshake and an honest smile and she smiled back, glad that the "dick gene" had skipped one male member of the family.

"Mrs. Salvatore, it was nice seeing you again and my pleasure to meet all of you, but I really think I should get going," Elena said after the introductions. She felt a shiver down her spine and then heard the tantalizing voice that came from behind.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked as he brushed past her causing her senses to go into overdrive. He sat down on the arm of his mother's chair and flashed his hideous smirk. She couldn't believe this intensity to be one sided, she had never felt such a connection in her life. He must cause that reaction in every female.

She couldn't find her words or remember how to move her mouth when she heard Stefan jump in the conversation.

"You know, Elena, Care and I were just headed to the guest house. Well, it's more of a game room than an actual guest house, but you are welcome to join us if you'd like." Caroline gave her a huge grin and she found it impossible to decline the invitation.

"Well, Jenna got here today so grandma is taken care of. I suppose I could join you for a while." Elena smiled back at Caroline and saw Damon give her an intense stare from the corner of her eye.

"Wonderful, it settled then. Giuseppe and I have to go to the council meeting so we'll be seeing you later, " Arianna said as her husband stood up an escorted her out of the room.

"So, lead the way." Elena turned to Stefan and he let Caroline and her leave the room before him. She was nervous Damon might decide to join them, but his phone rang and he stayed behind.

* * *

When they walked out of the house through the front door, Caroline latched one arm with Elena and her other hand rested in Stefan's.

When they were half way through the garden Stefan turned to look at Elena and his question caught her off guard.

"So, they are really something aren't they?" he asked.

"Your mother is very nice," Elena replied as politely as she could.

"I wasn't talking about my mother," he answered and the three of them laughed out loud.

The "guest house" was more like a chalet. It was the size of a regular house, but of course in this mansion it looked tiny. They walked in and it was decorated like a cozy bar. There were leather couches, flat screen, pool table, foosball, and a generous assortment of drinks.

"We could watch a movie," Caroline suggested as she walked to the shelf with the largest collection of DVD's Elena had ever seen.

"What are you girls drinking?" Stefan asked them from behind the bar.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Caroline answered.

"Same here," Elena said absentmindedly as she looked around the place. She plopped down on the couch after Stefan gave her the drink and Caroline started the movie.

"The Notebook? Again?" Stefan asked as he lay his head in his girlfriend's lap.

"Elena, what do you think?" Caroline turned to look at Elena.

"I think Stefan is overruled today," she said, giggling and they heard Stefan mutter something that sounded like "crazy girls" under his breath.

Halfway through the movie Caroline and Stefan were locked in a make out session and Elena started falling asleep. She lay down on the comfy couch and closed her eyes. She drifted in and out of consciousness and she started feeling the now familiar goose bumps making her skin tingle. She opened her eyes to the ocean of blue irises hovering above her. She jumped at the sight and fought the urge to jump into his arms.

"Where are Stefan and Caroline?" she asked Damon as he moved to stop the DVD and sit on the couch opposite to her.

"Umm, things heated up so they headed to Stefan's room," he answered nonchalantly, but his stare was intense and fixed on her.

"I guess I should go then," Elena muttered and stood up to make her leave, but a strong hand wrapped around her upper arm stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "Stay for a while longer, lets shoot some pool, and then I'll drive you home if you want to." He let go of her arm and waited for her to answer.

"Why? I mean, you seem like the 'hit it and quit it' kind of guy and I'm definitely not that kind of girl, so why would you want me to stay?" Elena asked bluntly, starting to feel annoyed from the whirlwind of emotions this man provoked.

"Relax, I know my good looks and my charm must have your panties in a twist, but this was a friendly offer, no secret agenda." He smiled and walked to the pool table. Elena followed him and she mumbled a quiet "all right."

He took a cue and handed Elena one too. He motioned for her to break, but when she moved the cue, she accidentally hit the ceiling and a loud noise shook the guest house. A trap door in the ceiling opened up and let a small ladder fall down.

Both Damon and Elena looked up to see it and he frowned.

"I'm so sorry!" Elena said.

"Don't worry, I had no idea that was there," he said more to himself than to Elena.

"You didn't know there was an attic in your guest house?" she asked surprised and they heard the door open and close.

"What attic?" Stefan asked as he walked to the pool table with Caroline by his side.

"That one," Damon answered and he pointed to the ladder.

"Cool, a secret hiding spot. Let's go check it out," Caroline said excitedly and she moved to pull the string of the ladder down.

"Be careful, babe, it could be all dusty," Stefan replied, moving to climb up the ladder first. He extended his hand for Caroline to take and they heard muffled "wows" as the light flicked on.

Damon climbed up the ladder and offered his hand to Elena, but she shook her head causing him to shrug and she followed after him.

She had a hard time adjusting to the lighting, but the place looked like a museum. Paintings, vintage furniture, trunks full of imaginable treasures filled the attic. Everything was coated with dust.

Caroline and Stefan were moving frames around and Damon was looking through a stack of papers. Elena occupied herself with a trunk of old clothes, she pulled a dress out. It was beautiful, mother of pearl and shiny; it looked like a flapper dress so she guessed it was from the nineteen twenties. She closed her eyes and could feel the fabric against her skin, grazing her thighs as she danced. That was strange, she could vividly remember that, but she had never worn a dress even similar to it.

"Oh my God," she heard Caroline squeal and Stefan chuckle. Elena and Damon turned to look at them and they were holding a medium sized frame.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew each other? Sneaking around, huh?" Stefan asked and chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon sounded angry and Stefan turned the frame to face them.

Elena looked at the woman first, she had seen her before, and well she actually saw her every day in the mirror for she was her spitting image, but she saw her grandmother's picture. She was wearing a white wedding gown that flowed perfectly down her body; her smile was beyond words, she looked truly happy. She walked closer to take a better look at the picture. She was standing right next to Damon and he was petrified.

Elena looked at him first and saw his gaze fixed in the male figure of the photograph and then she turned to look at it herself. The man holding Lucia's hands was breathtaking, raven black locks, strong masculine jaw, and luscious plump lips. But he was nothing she had ever seen before in the man standing next to her. He was Damon's spitting image.

_Lucia's laughter coated the silence of the starry night. Amato was struggling with his new bride in his arms and trying to unlock the door of their new home._

"_Whoever came up with this 'carry the bride through the threshold' tradition was obviously out of his mind," he said struggling._

"_Or much more sober," she replied laughing. _

"_Or just maybe, my dear wife, his bride was much thinner," he smirked and the lock finally gave in. He pushed the door open._

"_Welcome home, Mrs. Salvatore," he smiled and met her lips with his. _

"_Make love to me, Mr. Salvatore," she replied._

"_We've been married for three hours and you are already bossing me around? No can do. I'm sorry, but didn't you hear the obedience sermon?" They both laughed as they entered their new home and he kicked the door shut. _

The sound of throats clearing made her jump and she turned to look at Stefan and Caroline with amused expressions. Damon was still in complete and utter silence.

"I have to go." Elena turned on her heels and fled the attic and the Salvatore estate, leaving a confused trio behind.

* * *

_What the hell had just happened?_ Damon thought, still staring at the picture. Elena ran out of the room and he kept staring at the happy couple smiling at each other. How could it be that they were identical? A sudden impulse to run after her possessed his body so he pushed the frame back into Stefan's hands and bolted out of the attic.

He ran from the guest house and the crispness from the air of the garden hit him like a train. He could still see her, but she was running so he tried calling out to her.

"Elena!" he yelled as he ran after her. He ran faster when he saw she wasn't stopping. Damon could still taste her lips from the dreams he had been having and he felt like something sank inside him looking at her run from him.

"Elena!" he tried again, but this time she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What's wrong? Why did you run out like that? I thought you agreed to shoot some pool." He tried to sound as casual as possible but there was still a little edge to his voice. He knew he was fishing, but was hoping she wouldn't catch on to it.

"I just saw… never mind. I have to go," she said, turning to leave, but he caught her upper arm with his hand and spun her around. The bolts of electricity shocked them both and she yanked her arm away.

"That has got to stop happening," he muttered in a low voice but she still heard him.

"You feel it too?" she asked shyly. He nodded and then asked.

"What did you see up there, Elena? Did you see them?" He asked feeling stupid, but his need to know surpassed his embarrassment.

"Yes. You too?" she asked.

"Yes," was his simple answer.

"Have you ever seen them before?" He pushed.

"No, but I have heard your voice and the way you smell is just…" she was about to elaborate, but saw his confused expression turn into a flirty smirk which only infuriated her further.

"You know what? I'm just going to go." She turned on her heel and started walking away from him. So he wasn't alone in this, she was experiencing it too, the real question was, what was _it_?

"I'll be seeing you, Elena," he yelled and chuckled when she turned her head to answer.

"In your dreams, Salvatore," she sounded so angry, but he was looking forward to it. He was really looking forward to seeing her in his dreams.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Tell it to the review button! Follow me on twitter sauriemilia**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hides in a corner* I know its been forever! I just hope those of you who haven't given up enjoy this chap. A huge thanks to Chelle, for her always incredible and speedy betawork and her handy tips and thanks to Shana for prereading this chap for me. Without further ado, here it goes :)**

* * *

Sometimes you just feel like running away. Getting up, sprinting down unknown paths. Feeling the soft moist sand muffling the sound of your heavy steps. The wind hits your face and the ocean spray caresses it. You run faster, your breathing becomes heavier and you feel that delicious burn in your muscles.

The beating of your heart becomes the lullaby to soothe the disturbing images flashing through your mind. His very naked and sweat clad body grinding against yours. You woke up screaming a name you can't recall, but the taste of his skin remains intact on your tongue. You pick up the speed, the wind is now gushing and disheveling your hair. You feel like laughing or crying, or maybe both simultaneously.

Freedom. You see the horizon and you think that soon you will be free. Of him. Of your own thoughts. Of the joke that destiny seems to be pulling.

You start running towards that imaginary line between the possible and the impossible, between magic and reality. The sea is calling for you. It whispers your name - beckons you forward. You are knee-deep in the water and the black clouds are beginning to fill up the sky. Maybe it's an omen just like the storm in your heart. You ceased to try to make sense of the feelings evoked by him when you clearly heard his voice stirring you awake. "I'm waiting for you." It has been repeating like a mantra in your head.

"I'm here!" you yell to the wind.

"What do you want from me?!"

You know you must sound crazy and you are lucky the beach is deserted. A magnetic pull drags you forward. Deeper into the water. Walking becomes harder, your bare feet sink into the sand below, and the salty water tickles the skin of your bare legs. You feel as if a chain is tethered to your chest and it's dragging you forward, like a fish hooked in the line, and fate just keeps rolling it further down.

Despair and gut wrenching agony hit you like a ton of bricks. It's squeezing your heart dry. You let out a pathetic cry of help while tears fall down your cheeks. The pain is too much, the agony is unbearable. You can hear yourself bawling inconsolably and put your arms around yourself to shield your body from the pain but it's rooted deep within. You feel your veins swelling and they become living and breathing snakes roaming inside your body They hiss and demand that you move forward, but fear paralyzes you. You can't keep walking. There is something you have to protect - something precious.

The pythons hiss again and the chain pulls you forward. The force makes you stumble and you bring your hands down to caress your stomach and realize you have to get out of there - you have to make sure you're safe. You have to make sure it's safe. You turn around and try to walk back when a forceful wave hits you and throws you down. Water envelops you. Your body swirls and your eyes can see nothing but darkness. Water is everywhere, you can taste the salt and it burns your throat and your nostrils. You kick your legs and sway your arms, but suddenly there's nothing. Just darkness. Darkness, saltiness and heartbreak.

* * *

The tension in the air could be cut by a knife at the Salvatore breakfast table. At the head of the monumental oak table, Giuseppe sat with a frown framing his face. On the other side, Arianna gave instructions to start serving the meal. Caroline was seated across the table from Stefan and next to a very tense Damon.

"Madam should I clear this spot?" The maid asked Arianna gesturing to the empty place setting.

"Please do, Nettie. I was expecting Miss Gilbert to join us for breakfast-" Arianna was answering when Stefan interrupted.

"But Damon turned his jerk on and she's too scared to come," Stefan chuckled and Caroline stiffed a giggle.

"Damon, what did you do to the poor girl?" a flustered Arianna asked.

"I. Did. Nothing. The dust from the attic must have gotten in her eyes or something," Damon answered, and motion for Nettie to pour him more juice.

"What attic?" Giuseppe joined the conversation.

"The one in the guest house. Neither Damon nor I had any idea it was there," Stefan answered.

All of them resumed their meal and it was time for pastries when Caroline decided to be bold and ask Arianna about their discovery.

"Mrs. Salvatore, I was thinking about the couple you told us about earlier. You know before Elena came by?" Damon threw her a shiver-worthy stare that made her grimace.

"Oh, Amato and Lucia. Giuseppe's mother used to tell me about them, a real love story," she sighed and a small smile colored her face.

"Apparently Lucia was engaged to a Lockwood at the time," Giuseppe snorted as he joined in.

"A Lockwood? No wonder she switched beaus," Stefan nodded and Damon smiled remembering his "civilized conversations" with Mason Lockwood in the school parking lot.

"So as I was saying," Arianna carried on. "She was engaged. As you might know, arranged marriages between wealthy families were a common practice still. So Lucia's brother promised her to Andrew Lockwood. "

"Oh my God, just like that? And she couldn't refuse?" Stefan asked.

"Of course she could, but that meant resigning from her family, becoming a stranger to them. So women back then did what they had to do," Arianna's voice started to slur in Damon's ears and he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders.

_It had been three long weeks since he left. He finally had the approval from the board of directors to open the branch of the company so that they wouldn't have to move away. Jonathan's impediment to give him Lucia's hand was gone._

_Amato held the bouquet of wild flowers tighter in his hand and walked up the stone path to the front door of the Sommers' residence. His heart was beating so fast he had to take a deep breath before knocking on the door._

_He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her in his arms, to fight with her and then make sweet love until the crack of dawn. The sound to the knock echoed in his empty chest. His heart was aching for the need to lay eyes on her. He heard footsteps coming towards the door from behind him and turned to see who it was._

_There stood a man he knew well - tall, blonde hair, green eyes. They politely smiled at each other, but Damon's smile faltered when he saw the bouquet of fresh roses in the other man's hands._

_"Andrew Lockwood, fancy seeing you here," Amato said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"Well, Amato, I just couldn't spend another minute without talking to my fiancée," the other man replied, making Amato's heart clench in pain._

_At that exact moment, the door flew open to reveal a breathtaking Lucia. She was dressed completely in blue and Amato thought she looked like an angel. Both men turned to look at her, but she acknowledged only one._

_"Andrew, please do come in," she flashed him a flirtatious smile and invited him in without even a glance in Amato's direction._

_He was too shocked to react, not fully understanding what had just happened. She didn't wait for him like she promised. She was betrothed to someone else. Another man got to hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear now. He had to look down to make sure his dripping heart wasn't staining the floor of the porch with blood. But something replaced the agony inside him, he threw the bouquet of handpicked flowers to the ground and stepped on it. Anger. He couldn't see past the overwhelming anger that consumed him and then he thought she really looked like an angel - his very own angel of death._

"Damon!"

He was startled awake by the sound of his father's voice. "Haven't we taught you better than to fall asleep at the table?"

Damon masked his surprise at being startled awake and the inexplicable pain he was feeling in his chest with his trademark smirk.

"I'm sorry, Father. Would you rather I fall asleep in the toilet like you did on New Year's Eve?" Damon fired back and Giuseppe exploded.

He slammed both hands on the table and stood up, forcefully pushing his chair back. He shot a deathly glare to Arianna and left the dining room without a second word.

"Sweetheart, must you always push his buttons? Can't you behave just once?" a saddened Arianna asked her son.

"Mom, but pushing his buttons is so much more fun," he smiled and stood up to walk next to his mother's chair. He bent down to kiss her forehead when Nettie came back in the room.

"Mrs. Salvatore, a Miss Sommers called to inform you the reason why Miss Gilbert couldn't come today," the maid said.

At hearing Elena's name, Damon's attention immediately swung to Nettie. Her name did strange things to his insides, especially after his little daydream.

"Well, Nettie, what happened?" Arianna asked.

"Apparently there's been an accident madam..." The maid wasn't even finished talking when Damon's feet propelled by will of their own fled the dining room in direction to the front door.

* * *

Mason Lockwood was jogging down the beach when he saw the storm coming. He picked up the pace to get to the house faster. The sky was getting darker and it was going to be a gruesome one from what he could see.

The first lighting struck and he heard someone scream. A woman's voice. He halted and looked around to see if he could find the source of the yell and then he saw it. It was far, but he distinctly saw a pair of arms waving and trying to stay afloat. He ran towards the ocean and hoped he could get there on time. Splashing water around, he ran into deeper waters and then dove and swam toward the screams.

He opened his eyes, but everything was completely dark. He had to go back up to get some air and then swam back down. Opening his eyes for one last try, he saw a sparkling light about three feet in front of him. Stretching his arms, he came in contact with a soft limb and grabbed it with all of his might. He pulled her close and swam back to the surface. He didn't stop to see who it was as he headed to shore.

Rain was starting to pour down as he reached the sand and the droplets fell so hard and cold that they felt like knives. Mason took the girl in his arms and realized there was no way he would be able to get to a safe place in this weather, so he placed her on the beach and bent over to check her pulse and her breathing. He plugged her nose and blew air into her mouth a couple of times and she came to. Coughing water like crazy, he flipped her over in case she threw up.

She opened her eyes and locked them with his. Where had he seen her before? The sound of strong thunder seemed to shake the shore and he knew he had to get them out of there. He scooped her up in his arms and looked for a place to take cover. The old lighthouse was the only structure near them so he saw it as the only chance.

Mason started running when the lighting became more frequent - illuminating the beach. Not bothering to check if the door was locked, he kicked it open with seemingly supernatural strength and carried her inside.

It was dark and the air smelled old and dusty. A lightning bolt struck and he took advantage of the opportunity to find his way around the tiny parlor. There was a cot in the corner, so he set the woman there, and there was an oil lamp sitting in an old worn out wooden table. He found some matches and lit the lamp. The warm glow of the light filled the room and he turned his attention to the woman lying unconscious.

He felt her pulse and her breathing when he carried her so he knew she was alive. She was extremely beautiful. Her long dark tresses where damp and stuck to her forehead, her thick lashes caressed her cheek bones and she had the tiniest, most kissable lips he had ever laid eyes upon. In few words she was an absolute knock out. An unconscious knock out that was.

Mason fumbled around the cabinets trying to find a blanket or something that could help keep her warm. He found a thick fishing net and laid it on top of her.

_Well, there goes nothing,_ he thought to himself as he took her cold feet in his hands and started rubbing them to create friction and warmth. A little moan made him look up and he was mesmerized by the sight of warm chocolate doe eyes staring back at him.

Her lips curved in a tiny smile and he couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious and heartwarming.

"Andrew," her soft, weak voice asked before then she passed out again.

_Andrew?_ Mason thought. _Who the hell is Andrew?_

* * *

Damon called his mother from his car to ask for details. Apparently Elena was taking her morning jog when she was dragged to sea by a wave and almost drowned. He felt fear undulating deep in his skin at the thought of Elena submerged in the water. He had to go see that she was okay. He realized how crazy this all seemed. He only met the girl the day before, yet he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. He had to check she was living and breathing otherwise he felt like he was going to go mad.

He stepped harder on the gas pedal and found his way in the hospital parking lot. Pulling the keys out of the ignition he heard the faint thump of a heart in his ears and his eyes filled with tears.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought.

Slamming the door of his baby shut, he ran toward the nearest entrance, he didn't even bother stopping at the front desk to ask for directions. The thump became louder and stronger with every step he took. His footsteps echoed in the empty white halls, but he couldn't hear them over the heartbeat that served as his guide.

With every inch he walked, his heart swelled a little bit more. He felt in his bones that she was closer. He took a turn and there were a few people gathered around the waiting area. A strawberry blond young woman and a tall blonde guy he recognized as Mason Lockwood. "He saved her" his mother's words from their earlier conversation over the phone rang in his ears. He was talking to a strawberry blonde woman. They were deep in conversation and he didn't bother acknowledging them. He would deal with that later; right now the sound of her heartbeat was unbearably loud and close, yet so far away.

He carried on walking until he stopped in front of a door with the number 201 on it. He took a deep breath and as if it was magic, the thud of the heartbeat ceased.

He placed his hand on the ice cold door handle and pushed down, making the door open just a tiny bit. He could smell her and he swore to God he might be demented, but he could smell her. Damon pushed the door open to make his way inside. The room was lit dimly only by a lamp over the bed. Everything was so quiet and calm, it unsettled him. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to launch out of his chest any minute. Then the bathroom door opened and his heart's heavy pounding skipped a beat.

Elena walked out of the bathroom looking tired and weak, but when she looked up, the sight in front of her made her stand up straighter - immediately gaining strength with his presence. She felt as if a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders as she fixed her eyes on his. He took a few steps closer and like the unstoppable force of two waves crashing against each other, he took her face in his hands and collided his lips with hers.

Elena gasped at the feel of his mouth moving over hers. He tasted like chocolate and coffee and a hell-yeah. Damon took the opportunity to slide his soft tongue inside her mouth and caressed the inside so sweet and so tenderly she felt like breaking apart melting in his arms.

They were standing in the middle of a fire. The flames merging them together. They were breathing the same air and their hearts beat in sync like a choreographed dance - swaying together, moving in response to the other. Action-Reaction. Woman-Man.

Their lips and tongues glided against each other and they let the fire free them and consume them. Damon was sure he was going to faint when the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them of their trance like a cold bucket of water.

"Well, this is awkward…" the voice said.

* * *

**Ok what did you think? I hope the first part wasn't too confusing. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so you can always be a doll and tell it to the review button or for Rated R always fun conversations follow me on Twitter at sauriemilia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! What is this? An update? So soon? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! Thanks Chelle for your awesome beta work and Sandy for helping me get my ideas straight so that this comes out clearer.**

* * *

"Well, this is awkward," a female voice made its way to their ears from the door of the room.

The interruption felt almost painful. Like ripping a bandaid from a nasty cut when it hasn't fully healed yet. Their lips were grazing and lingering against each other, not finding the strength or the will to pull back. The nurse by the door cleared her throat and both Damon and Elena snapped their eyes open. Their gazes met and they could barely see anything but the fire in each other's eyes. He had a strong grip of her upper arms with his hands and she was holding herself up, squeezing his thigh between hers. Their ragged breathing echoed across the white room and the sweet mingling breath of passion lingered in the space between their faces.

His expression worried her. It was nothing like the cocky smirk or confident attitude she had seen before. He looked scared - utterly and absolutely terrified. They opened and closed their mouths a few times, but it was his voice that broke the barrier of silence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and gently pulled back. He was still holding her up with his hands, but when he made sure she was standing on her own two feet he removed them from her arms and walked away from her, darting out of the room. She let out the breath she had been holding since she saw him walk in the room a few minutes earlier and brought her hand to her lips, gently touching them with the tips of her fingers.

"Mmm, Miss Gilbert? There are a couple of people who would like to see you," the nurse said in a harsh tone and [glared daggers at Elena.

What is her problem? Elena thought. Can't people make out in private hospital rooms?

"I'm sorry, what?" Elena was still dazed and didn't quite catch what the nurse just said.

"Your aunt and your fiancé would like to see you now Miss," the nurse reluctantly repeated.

"Fiancé? I'm not engaged." Elena turned to look at the nurse with confusion.

"Oh, I just assumed the young man that brought you in was your boyfriend, and you are wearing an engagement ring…" the nurse trailed off, pointing at her left hand. Elena looked down at her hand and gasped in surprise. On her ring finger lay the most beautiful ring her eyes had ever seen. It had a white gold band topped by a grand blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. It was mesmerizing. She recognized the color, it was the same beautiful shade of blue of a certain someone's eyes.

"Dear, should I send them in?" the nurse insisted. Elena looked back up and nodded to the nurse. When she left the room Elena quickly took the ring off her finger and hid it under her pillow - she would deal with that later. She had never owned something like that and she was certain she didn't have it on when she went for her jog this morning.

After what happened one would expect the events to become blurry, but they hadn't. She remembered everything down to the last prick of despair. There was something dragging her to the water. She kept hearing his voice in her head. She remembered hearing his voice and the need to protect something desperately, but when she wanted to turn back it was too late. The wave had already dragged her down. She felt the helplessness of leaving something valuable behind - of letting something even more valuable die. Her eyes started welling with tears when the door opened. She quickly blinked them back and plastered a tiny smile in her face while fixing the blanket around her legs.

The door opened and revealed the worried expression of her cousin Jenna. She waltzed in the room and ran straight into Elena's arms holding her so tight Elena needed to push her back a bit because she was still sore.

"Oh my God, Elena, you're ok!" Jenna whispered in her cousin's hair and started crying. Elena held her tighter and whispered soothing words to her. She was so distracted by this that she didn't acknowledge the other person in the room. There was someone by the door but she didn't feel unsettled by the presence, on the contrary she felt protected, watched over, and it soothed her. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at this person and a sense of familiarity washed over her. She looked at his tanned skin, his peaceful green eyes, the little gap between his front teeth and she knew she was going to be alright.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Elena asked him and Jenna turned to look at the man by the door.

"This is Mason Lockwood, Elena. He pulled you out of the water today. I don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there," Jenna said a little more calmly, but there were still a few tears running down her cheeks.

Mason walked forward and extended his hand for Elena to take. They shook hands and it felt as if the renewal of an old pact was being held.

"It's nice to formally meet you, Elena," he said and even his voice was honest and friendly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mason, and how can I thank you…" Elena trailed off as they both go lost in the familiarity of their touch.

_Lucia was sitting by the window of her room, those were her days now. To sit, to wallow, to hurt, to nod, to say, "Yes, Jonathan," "Whatever you want Jonathan." She had taken a chance to rebel against him, to finally speak up for herself and defend what she wanted, what was right for her, but boy, had it backfired._

_When Amato left the house that afternoon she thought he was there to ask for her hand. To finally come clean about what they had, she ran downstairs with the hope of still finding him there and hopefully have a celebration toast. When she entered her brother's study he had been alone, no sign of Amato. The look on Jonathan's face told her everything, he had won. From what Jonathan told her, Amato had just been playing with her and planned for nothing serious because he had a fiancé back home. Of course Lucia hadn't believed him and they had the biggest fight they had ever had that night._

_She had gone look for Amato and she found her answers. He left, he had important urgent matters to attend and something precious to retrieve. The maid's words told her everything she needed to know. She hated herself that moment for believing in him, but above all she hated how she couldn't bring herself to hate him._

_The door to her room opened and she knew it was Jonathan. He didn't bother knocking anymore, the right of privacy was stripped from her after Jonathan found out about Amato. She turned to look at her brother's figure and his smile told her the day had come. The bastard had actually found someone to take the burden she was off his hands._

_"Lu, there is someone here to see you. He is of a respectable family, has a considerable fortune and is everything mother and father would have wanted for you," Jonathan said in a hushed tone because the slightest raise of his voice seemed to get Lucia out of her mind nowadays._

_"You finally did it. And here I was thinking you were all bark and no bite. Should I pack now or do you want me to wait until we are actually married to get rid of me, John!" Lucia bit out, but her posture said she had already accepted the idea of going downstairs and meeting the man that would own the rest of her days._

_"Careful, Lucia, Andrew Lockwood agreed to this marriage because of the benefits it will bring to both our families, so don't you dare ruin this or you will be spending the rest of your days in the convent," Jonathan was angry now. If anything, Lucia knew her brother like the palm of her hand and this wasn't an empty threat. So she walked to the vanity, straightened her hair and her dress, re-applied some rouge and followed her bother downstairs._

_There was a tall man by the fireplace. His sandy hair was flat due to his hat and his tan skin contrasted perfectly with the cream colored suit. He looked kind. Jonathan walked in the living room before her and motioned for her to follow. The man's eyes were scrutinizing her, but not in an uncomfortable way. He was curious._

_He walked forward and presented her with a bouquet of roses._

_"Lucia, this is Andrew Lockwood, your future husband," Jonathan announced proudly, and Andrew chuckled light heartedly. He moved to take Lucia's hand in his and placed a gentle, polite kiss on her knuckles._

_"It's a pleasure, Lucia, I would love to speak to you for a few moments in private if that is all right with you, and of course with your brother," Andrew turned to look for Jonathan's approval and he was already walking out and closing the door. Once Jonathan was out of earshot, Andrew spoke again._

_"He is really something, isn't he?" He was trying to ease the tension and break the ice, but Lucia was having none of that._

_"Let me get one thing straight, Mr Lockwood-" she said._

_"Andrew," he interrupted her. She sighed and continued._

_"Andrew. I may become your wife, but don't expect anything apart from that. I will never love you. I'll smile and greet and be polite, but that is about as much as you are get from me, am I clear?" She was seething and she almost felt bad for the poor man in front of her, but she had to be honest from the beginning._

_"Lucia, why don't we sit down?" He motioned to the chairs by the window and she nodded and followed him._

_"First of all, I'll never, listen to me closely, never force you to do anything you don't want to do," he said while looking directly into her eyes. She felt a wave of relief wash through her and he continued speaking._

_"Second, even if this is arranged, I'm giving you an out. If you don't want to marry me just say the word, but first, listen to what I have to offer." He stopped to give her a chance to reply._

_"Go on," she strained the words out, but something about him made her immediately trust him._

_"Lucia, I have an impossible love myself. I know what it's like to give your heart away. I know about Salvatore, your brother told me his side of things. I know he is not coming back, but most importantly I know your other secret," Andrew trailed off and Lucia's eyes almost bugged out of her face. She brought her hands down to cradle her flat stomach as she stared at him in disbelief._

_"How would you-?" she said and he spoke again._

_"Your physician, James Fell, well, he happens to be my impossible love, Lucia," Andrew said and he looked exposed and embarrassed. Suddenly she understood everything and she smiled, this man in front of her, he was an angel - she was sure of it._

"So, Mason how can I thank you for saving me?" Elena said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Be my date to the Founder's council Exhibit Launch Party?" he asked hopefully and she nodded. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. There was something pure about him. Something she could relate to and she liked the feeling, she liked it a lot.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and she was finally resting at home. Jenna and Elena had lied to their grandmother and told her Elena had to go back to campus because she forgot to send her furniture to storage and it was going to get thrown out. They knew she didn't completely believe them, but she probably thought it was something less serious than it actually was.

Jenna was fixing some sandwiches when the doorbell rang. Elena ran to get the door and Jenna teased her.

"It's probably Mason. He has been here every day since you left the hospital." Elena shook her head and walked to the front door.

"It's not like that with him, Jenna," she said before pulling the door wide open to reveal two unexpected friendly faces.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed and jumped to hug the brunette. "Gosh, I am so happy you're ok." Elena moved to let Stefan and his girlfriend in the house.

"Thanks, Caroline. Please come in, have seat," Elena motioned for them to follow her into the living room and they all sat down.

"It's good to see you're fine, Elena," Stefan said, but Caroline followed through.

"Yes! I mean when they told us what happened, we were super scared. We didn't want to go to the hospital because we didn't want to impose, besides Damon told us you were ok," Caroline kept on talking, but at the mention of Damon's name she stopped listening. Had he told them?

"Mmm, Damon told you he went to the hospital?" Elena asked the chatty couple.

"Oh, you probably didn't even know, yes, he went there, but they didn't let him in to see you so he just asked how you were," Stefan clarified and Elena smiled and nodded politely.

"We haven't seen him since either, I mean we know he's alive, otherwise there's a severe horny ghost problem in your house, Stefan. You think he would keep it down - it's his parents' house, but no, he seems determined to make the new girl scream louder than the last one, and also there are those empty bourbon bottles magically materializing outside his bedroom door…" Caroline could have gone on and on, but Stefan stopped her.

"Care, I hardly think that's Elena's business." Stefan was sweet to her, but his tone had an edge to it and Caroline knew not to press further. Suddenly, all Elena could think off was the smell of bourbon and the color blue, bourbon and blue.

_Lucia made her way through the busy side walk. It was almost nightfall so she needed to be quick in getting home. She had gone to her seamstress to have her alter the measurements of her wedding dress yet again. It wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, but she was getting fuller. Seeing Amato the day before on her doorstep with a bouquet of her favorite wildflowers had been a low blow. She had cried all afternoon in the comfort of Andrew's arms and he tried to persuade her to arrange a meeting chaperoned by him so that she could get some answers. She appreciated the offer, but she couldn't face him just yet. It still hurt too much._

_She was lost in her own mind when a body collided against hers, almost knocking her to the ground. She held on to the man to avoid falling, but he was wobbling too much and reeked of alcohol. When he lifted his head and faced her, her heart skipped a beat. Amato's bright blue eyes - reddened by the alcohol in his bloodstream - shocked her. Immediately, she pulled herself from him and started walking away._

_"Lucia!" she heard him scream behind her. For a drunk he was catching up really fast. He took a hold of her arm and spun her around. She was going to tell him to leave her alone, but the words that came out of his mouth shocked her._

_"How long did it take you to fall into his bed? You whore," he spat and slurred his words. He was clearly intoxicated out of his mind, but his words felt like a punch in the gut and Lucia felt her blood boil and her temper rise. Her tiny fists clenched by her sides as she gathered the strength to raise her clenched fist and collide it square against his jaw. The unexpected blow made him crash like a sack of potatoes against the ground. He was covering the side walk so she stepped over him to move to the other side. It killed her, but she left him battered on the ground - just like he had left her heart._

* * *

After Caroline and Stefan left, Elena knew she had to get to the bottom of whatever was happening, but she couldn't do it alone. She fastened the laces of her Converse sneakers and grabbed a sweatshirt. She drove to the Salvatore house in silence, but with a purpose. She knocked on the door and claimed she had something urgent to discuss with Damon. Even after the maid told her he was indisposed, she pressed and said he was expecting her.

The maid clearly thought she was the next booty call because she showed her the way without a second thought. Elena grew more nervous as she was guided down a large corridor on the second floor of the house. The maid stopped in front of a door and told her to go in before she bent down to pick up the empty bourbon bottles from the floor.

Elena walked into the room and it was exactly as she expected. It was enormous. The bed size would have put an Olympic pool to shame and there was an en suite luxurious bathroom. She walked to the bathroom and filled a glass that was next to the sink with the coldest water she could get from the faucet.

Making her way towards the bed, she felt her heart speed up in her chest. God, the man was beautiful. His ivory colored skin glistened with the stray rays of sunlight that passed through the curtain. His brow was relaxed and his lips were slightly pouted. The royal blue sheet covered his naked crotch area, but that was it.

She kneeled on the bed next to him and angled the glass, gathering strength. She brought her hand slightly back and then flicked her wrist to make the water splash hard on Damon's face. He jolted up startled, and she took the opportunity to get off the bed and stand up.

"What the hell!?" he yelled, opening his eyes to see Elena standing there.

"Get dressed! We need to talk," she said and turned around and left the room leaving a dumbfounded, wet and angry Damon behind.

* * *

**So, how was it? Tell it to the review button pretty please!**


End file.
